NCIS: Office of Special Projects
The NCIS Office of Special Projects, commonly known as OSP is a branch of dedicated to more covert operations than most of NCIS, stationed in Los Angeles. The branch is headed by Henrietta Lange. Known OSP Members Administrators * Leon Vance - Director of NCIS. * Henrietta Lange - Operations Manager- (current). * Lauren Hunter- Acting Operations Manager (formerly). Field Agents * G. Callen- Special Agent in Charge. * Sam Hanna- Senior Field Agent. * Kensi Blye- Junior Field Agent. * Marty Deeks- OSP Liasion with the Los Angeles Police Department (LAPD). * Mike Renko - Field Agent and regularly assists the team when he isn't doing any undercover work. Support Personnel * Eric Beale- Tech Operator. * Nell Jones - Intelligence Analyst. Former Personnel * Dr. Nate Getz- Operational Psychologist, he requested and received a transfer in following a special assignment. K.I.A or Killed for Other Reasons * Lara Macy- Former Special Agent in Charge, reassigned to an overseas posting by Director Vance in the aftermath of an attempt on Callen's life. Agent Macy was murdered in Washington, DC by Jason Paul Dean a mercenary employed by the Reynosa Cartel who were revealed to have an connection to Leroy Jethro Gibbs, the head of the Major Case Response Team of NCIS in Washington, DC. * Dominic Vail - Junior Field Agent or the Probie of the team. Killed while protecting Agent Hanna during a shootout with members of a terrorist cell. * Sullivan - Field Agent Sullivan was killed some time before Agent Vail joined the unit. * Branston Cole - An asset named Walter, he worked for the Stasi, the East German Secret Police, he was shot and wounded by Hetty, and as a result suffered a stroke. Hetty feeling responsible for Walter, gained his admission to a private nursing home under the pseudonym Branston Cole, her husband. In this controlled environment Hetty continued utilize him as a resource untill he was murdered to prevent the disclosure of a directory of covert operatives and other sensitive information. His murder prompted swift retribution from OSP. History At some point in 2006, Director Leon Vance founded the Office of Special Projects, a West Coast counterpart to the main NCIS building located in Washington D.C. Lara Macy was assigned to head the unit with G. Callen, Sam Hanna, Kensi Blye, Mike Renko, Nate Getz and Eric Beale eventually joining her as well to form the new team. The OSP and MCRT team in Washington D.C eventually formed a temporary partnership when they investigated a Marine's death in Washington which resulted in Jethro Gibbs and Tim McGee being sent to L.A to work with Macy's team. Hours later, after the case was solved, Callen was left gravely injured in a surprise drive-by shooting and presumbly spent a few months in hospital, recovering. As a result of Callen's shooting, Macy was reassigned with her replacement Hetty Langer getting the position of Operationals Manager. Due to security concerns, the OSP left its original place of operations empty before moving to a new building located just L.A which it remains to this day. In late 2009, Callen returned to work and it was shown that Agent Dominic Vail had joined the team as the Probie and he was partnered with Kensi Blye. Dom's role in the team would last for a year and a half before he disappeared under mysterious circumstances in 2010. It was later revealed that he had been kidnapped and was being held hostage by a militant group who were hoping to get a prisoner exchange. The OSP team eventually found his location and launched an operation in the hope of saving him from his captors before he would be executed. Unfortunately, the operation ended in disaster when Dom was shot after shielding Sam from incoming fire from a lone terrorist. Despite efforts to save him, Dom died from his wounds, leaving the OSP team grief-stricken and completely devastated. Detective Marty Deeks eventually replaced Dom, becoming Kensi's new partner as well as the LAPD Liaison to NCIS. Category:NCIS